A New Day in the Life
by Echo1275
Summary: Naruto decides he'd hang out with his friends for a change. He was having a good time, until a snowball fight between him and Kiba gets out of hand!


A New Day in the Life

"Naruto! Come on, let's go!" The blond-haired boy looked up from his classroom desk, and turned to his friends, who were going for recess. "You can't stay in here all day, you know!" A pale pink-haired girl was calling to her friend as she pulled on her jacket. Naruto packed his things into his rucksack, and followed out with his friends. They filed out of the classroom quickly, eager to get out into the winter snow. Naruto leant against the wall, watching his breath ride off on the wind.

"Naruto, heads up!" Kiba yelled throwing a snowball to Naruto's face. Naruto shook off the cold substance, and making a snowball to throw as a comeback. "Eat this!" He yelled, lobbing the snowball at supersonic speed. Kiba reacted fast, ducking out of the way, and hearing a scream and 'ker-whump' shortly afterwards. Everyone nearby turned their attention to the indigo-haired girl laying in the snow. Naruto ran to the girl, hoping he hadn't done any damage to her. As he arrived at the scene, there was a big crowd of students bending over her. Naruto pushed past them all, eventually getting to the poor girl. "Hinata!" He gasped, touching her cold, pale skin. "What have you done, Naruto?" Ino scolded, looking over them. Naruto listened for a heartbeat, she was ok, just passed out. "I'm taking her into the nurses room. Get out of the way!" Naruto told the crowd as he lifted the girl into his arms. The students cleared a way for them as Naruto walked into the school building, showing no emotion to his classmates.

Naruto kicked open the door to the nurse's room, noticing there was no one here. He laid the girl in one of the beds, and pulled the covers over her. He sat there for hours, by her side wondering if she was ok.

"Naruto?" The pinkette Sakura said poking her head around the door. "Yeah? What is it, Sakura?" He replied looking over his shoulder. Sakura walked in the room quietly, looking at Hinata, then at Naruto.

"I brought you lunch. You must be starving!" She said setting down a little lunchbox. Naruto smiled, opening the box to find riceballs, a pot of ramen and some yakitori. "Thanks!" he said, picking a riceball and eating it. Sakura grinned, walking out of the room. Naruto looked to Hinata again, she was still asleep. _'Hinata doesn't deserve this. I didn't mean to do this.' _Naruto thought to himself, tears welling in his eyes. He thought back to the very first day they met. He could remember seeing her sat on the bench, all alone, with no one with her, her brother off with his friends. Naruto felt sorry for the girl, he remembered going to sit with her, and seeing her cheeks turn red.

"**I'm sorry to intrude."** He remembered saying to her.

"**Oh, no, no. It's fine, you're not intruding at all."** She replied.

"**I thought you might want some company, I've seen you alone since you came here."** Naruto told her. He then remembered her blushing and smiling at the ground.

Naruto awoke from his flashback when he saw Hinata stirring. "Hinata?" Naruto asked, standing and touching her skin. Hinata opened her lavender coloured eyes, and looked over to Naruto, who smiled at her softly.

"N-Naruto? Where am I?" She asked weakly.

"You're in the nurse's room. A snowball in the playground knocked you out." Naruto explained. "How…how did I get in here?" Hinata asked, looking around the room. "I carried you in here." Naruto told the shy girl. Hinata blushed immensely, pulling the covers up to her nose. "Huh? What's up?" Naruto asked. Hinata looked to her right, as her whole face went red. "I…I never thought that anyone cared." She mumbled under the covers. Naruto was thrown back, she was just like him! Naruto put a hand on Hinata's clenched fist. "Of course I care, Hinata! Why wouldn't I?" He said. Hinata gasped, wondering why anyone would ever feel this way for her; even her father didn't care for her much!

"Well, I'm weird! I'm always alone with no friends!" Hinata explained. "You do have friends, Hinata! You've always, and I mean always got me." Naruto told her, putting a thumb in the air with his other hand.

"T-Thank you…Naruto, thank you!" Hinata said, hugging Naruto as tears streamed down her face. Naruto was surprised at Hinata's hug, but he didn't pull away. He just hugged back. Hinata suddenly realised she had just hugged the boy of her dreams! She pulled off, turning away, worried if Naruto would ever speak to her again. "Hahaha! You don't have to be worried, you know." Naruto laughed, looking out of the window as snow began to float down again. "We both feel the same way." He added as Hinata turned to look at the boy. Did he really just say that?

"After all, I always felt this way." Naruto told her.

"M-Me too." Hinata stuttered. Naruto turned and smiled, looking to the shy girl sat beside him. Then he said;

"All in all, it's just a new day in the life."

So, what did you think? Hope you liked it, please review!


End file.
